


Creative Writing

by orphan_account



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-24 00:00:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15617919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Kaoru is a member of a website where he lets out his feelings for Hikaru, disguising it as a fictional story. But Hikaru knows better when he stumbles upon it by accident.





	Creative Writing

**Author's Note:**

> My Policy:
> 
> The next time someone demands that I write a sequel/more chapters of a story, oneshot or otherwise, I WILL delete that story. I don't give a fuck how popular the story is, I don't give a fuck how 'kindly' it was written. I will delete it. It does not MATTER if you INTENDED to 'demand' an update. Any variation of 'update soon', especially PUSHY ones, will be TAKEN as this. I am sick and tired of people just deciding that they can say 'update soon!' or 'update now!' or shit like that. No. I am not a machine who writes on command. And if I direct you to this note, do NOT try and say you didn't mean for it to come off that way.
> 
> And, as always, you can check my profile if you don't believe I'll delete fics.

_'How am I supposed to fap to this?! Have Hikari and Kaori fuck, dude!'_

Kaoru's eye twitched in annoyance as he read the comment. He didn't bother responding to it - he just deleted it.

Luckily for him, most of the people who read his story understood that it wasn't meant to be flat-out porn. The previous annoyance dissolved as he read and responded to some other comments.

_'Poor Kaori! I have to keep taking breaks to dry my tears!'_

_'Hikari's so oblivious, I have to admit - I kinda hate her.'_

_'That new character, the guy Hikari likes? Yeah, he needs to GTFO (except don't actually do that cause I love drama)'_

Kaoru chuckled softly, warmth blooming through his chest at the compliments. One by one, he gave each one a reply.

_'I suppose I should have warned you to keep tissues nearby ;)'_

_'Aww, don't hate her! It's not her fault!'_

_'You're sending pretty mixed signals, haha!'_

With the last comment responded to, Kaoru sighed, leaning back in his chair. He tipped his head backwards, looking at Hikaru in their bed, fast asleep. Not for the first time, he wondered what would happen if his readers found out that 'Hikari' and 'Kaori' were actually based on him and his brother. If they found out that Kaori's feelings were his own feelings.

He wondered what would happen if Hikaru found his story.

He shook the thought from his head almost immediately, though, considering it to be a dangerous road to go down. He focused back on the computer screen, and went to work on the next chapter.

* * *

Gender-swapping himself and Hikaru had been an obvious choice, in an attempt to hide their true identities. Doing the same to Haruhi's character had been a necessity - he wanted the readers to understand that Kaori didn't have a chance - even disregarding their being related - because Hikari liked the opposite gender.

Recently, he'd been considering adding in the other hosts as characters, but he wasn't entirely sure if he should change their genders too.

Either way, he figured, he would have to change their names... So, instead of paying attention to class, he was scribbling down possible names - male and female - that he could give to each host.

Giving them names with the same first letter helps him remember them better. So he ended up with names like Tamiko and Tomi for Tamaki, names like Kyoko and Kiyoshi for Kyoya...

Suddenly, his paper was snatched up from him, and his head snapped up, meeting the gaze of Haruhi. She looks over the paper carefully, then rolls her eyes in an 'I don't know and I don't want to know,' kind of way before setting it back down in front of him. "Come on. It's time for the club."

He looked to the door to see Hikaru standing by the door, looking vaguely concerned. Kaoru blushed a dark red, and quickly tucked his paper into his bag before rushing to follow after them.

* * *

"Hey, Kaoru?" Hikaru ventured, staring at his laptop with a frown. Kaoru gave a hum to let him know he was listening. "What's this website, Tapas?"

Kaoru's head snapped up. "Hikaru! That's  _my_ laptop!"

Hikaru frowned, turning to face Kaoru. "That doesn't answer my question."

Kaoru huffed softly, crossing his arms with a pout. "It's... Just a website I look at. I bookmarked it since I use it a lot-"

"Wait, is it-?"

Kaoru's eyes widened. "No!" he snapped. "God, Hikaru, get your mind out of the gutter!"

Hikaru gave an awkward laugh, averting his gaze. "Well, you looked pretty embarrassed about it, so..."

Kaoru made a small 'hmph' sound, and stared resolutely down at the blanket he was currently sitting on.

"So, what is it?"

"...It's just some comics and stories. Nothing you'd be interested in."

"Do you have any on there?"

Kaoru looked up, frowning in a way that must state his thoughts for him, because Hikaru clarified, "Any comics or stories. Do you have any that you do?"

Kaoru's cheeks burned with humiliation. They never lie to each other - but they, sometimes, will just not say anything. That's usually a sign to the other to drop the subject - so that's what he did. He stayed silent.

After a minute, Hikaru nodded in understanding. "Okay."

And he shut the laptop, then went to get his own. Kaoru sighed in relief.

* * *

Here's the problem with sharing everything with your twin - you'll eventually know how to get into their laptops and accounts. And vice versa.

Kaoru awakened that night, ready to get to work on his latest chapter of the story... Only to see Hikaru in front of his laptop, scrolling through his story instead of being asleep.

Kaoru shot up, and Hikaru jolted when he realized Kaoru was awake. Kaoru's gaze was on the screen - Hikaru was only on the third chapter. But that's more than enough for him to know.

"I... I was just curious, Kaoru," Hikaru whispered, his voice strained. "I'm sor-"

"Don't!" Kaoru snapped. "I don't want to hear your pity! I'm the one who should be sorry here, damn it!"

Hikaru blinked, giving Kaoru a wide-eyed gaze. "But I'm the one who went and looked at your stuff, when you didn't want me to-"

"Yeah, but I'm the one in love with my own brother!"

Kaoru slams the laptop shut, and Hikaru jolted yet again - this time at the loud noise. "I don't want your pity," Kaoru whispered, tears dripping from his eyes and falling down his cheeks.

"Then what about my love?" Hikaru countered.

Kaoru turned to look at him, a venomous glare on his face that gets Hikaru to lean back. "Don't," Kaoru hisses. "Don't you dare make fun of me."

Hikaru swallowed thickly, and seemed to take a moment - gathering his courage, Kaoru later realized - before he grabbed Kaoru's shoulder and pulled him close. Kaoru squeezed his eyes shut a second before impact, and then their lips met.

 

 

 


End file.
